facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Armoured Personnel Unit (APU)
Overview The Albatross MK.8 Armoured Personnel Unit (APU) (or "APU" suit) is a powered mobile machine designed by Albatross Systems for the''' RKGF''''s technical requirements in order to provide more firepower and mobility for their respective ground assets during combat. Consisting primarily of an exoskeleton-like framework worn by a person and a power supply that supplies at least part of the activation-energy for limb movement. In addition to heightened strength and protection provided by the exoskeleton, other popular features include internal life support for hostile environments, protection from environmental hazards such as radiation and vacuum, weapons targeting systems, firearms affixed directly to the suit itself, and transportation mechanisms that allow the wearer to fly, make giant leaps, or speed by on ground. Suits are powered by single-celled organisms cultured in Ovo Packs and its main armament are two 30mm cannons attached to its arms. An APU is a bipedal, sapient-like robotic tank that is similar in design and function to some types of mecha. The pilot sits in a rollcage-like cockpit and controls the APU with foot pedals and flexible control arms which move the APU's arms and aim and fire its weapons. Functionality The human-operated multi-purpose machine amplifies the strength and mobility of a soldier or civilian worker while providing protection from military and environmental threats. Unlike earlier designs in which weapons were integrated into limbs, the APU suit is a multi-purpose machine, able to duplicate all functions of the infantry soldier. Since soldiers spend much of their time loading and unloading equipment, and performing other tasks besides operating weapons, it was determined that the APU suit needed the same functionality as a human: two legs, two arms, and highly dexterous hands. This allows not only a wide range of functions, but allows the suit to operate a variety of weapons systems. Arms operate in a directly scaled relationship to the operator’s arms, which allows better spatial positioning of the hands. The fingers and thumb are in direct 1:1 ratio. The servo armature has force feedback, and resists the movement of the operator’s arms when the suit's limbs meet an obstacle. The operator can "feel" what the suit is doing. It is said that the suit can be operated in full darkness, by a skilled driver, by "feel" alone. The legs are actuated by foot-pedals which amplify on an even larger ratio. In fact the leg sensors work slightly differently than the arms. Due to the confining spatial envelope around the feet and legs of the operator, the pedals cannot move in long strides, even on a scaled relationship. Instead, they sense the force and direction of the input and the on board computer triggers a corresponding programmed movement of the legs. So the operator creates pressure and direction "cues" which trigger leg movements. The suit executes the "intention" of the pilot, calculating terrain factors and momentum to perform balanced movement. While an average pilot can learn to manipulate the APU suit in combat conditions, it takes months longer to master the transition from supine to an upright position. However, through the use of gyroscopes and stability chips, APU suits rarely topple. Auto stability programming maintains center of balance. If the operator happens to be injured or killed, the APU suit has an automated "walk back" feature. This was developed to protect the APU suit, as it is a significant investment to the RAM. Usage The APU suit is a multi-purpose machine, able to mimic all the abilities of the infantry soldier. This allows a wide range of functions, including the ability to operate a variety of weapons systems. The suit's weapons are even more lethal than its raw strength. The suit tends to be heavily armored and can be armed with a hip-fired STRELLA 30mm autocannon, fed via an ammo pack at the back.